Lovesick
Lovesick is a cartoon produced by Walter Lantz Productions. It features the later, post-1935 white-furred version of Oswald, together with his dog Doxie the dachshund. Plot Oswald comes out of his house carrying a bowl filled with bones and offers them to his long-bodied dog named Doxie. Doxie was digging a hole in the yard but immediately dashes toward the bowl upon being called. While he was enjoying his bone meal, Doxie saw a girl poodle walked by from next door. Amazed by her glamour, Doxie was obliged to establish a romantic relationship. As he entered the yard of the other house and drops by the poodle's cabin, Doxie presented a bone which he spared from his meal. Not surprisingly, Doxie's gift was not accepted and the poodle wasn't interested in meeting him. Refusing to back down, Doxie went on to dig up all the bones in the area, including a dinosaur skeleton. After gathering up every single piece, the in-loved dog attempts to offer them to his love interest. Nevertheless, the poodle's reaction was the same. Desperate to win the poodle's affections, Doxie pretends to leave as he hides behind her cabin. As the girl dog came out checking the outside, Doxie gave her a surprise kiss. Annoyed rather than flattered, the poodle starts barking. Suddenly, her mistress saw what was happening and rans outside to drive Doxie away, attempting to beat him with a hoe. Doxie was back in his yard, saddened by the way things didn't go his way at the other place. Just then, Oswald came to see him and was a bit suprised by the dog's depressive state. Oswald then thought Doxie had a serious illness and therefore takes him to a veterinarian. At the clinic, the emu vet examined Doxie with a stethoscope and an x-ray. In no time, the vet came out of the emergency room and told Oswald that no trace of any illness was diagnosed but only "lovesickness." For unknown reasons, Oswald was angered by the news and opts to be the one to "cure" Doxie. Doxie was still in the emergency room, strapped in the bed. Meanwhile, Oswald, disguised as a surgeon, steps in. As the pretend surgeon considers operation and shows an ax, Doxie was most terrified and flees the clinic. Watching through a window and seeing the frightened dog ran, Oswald was elated, thinking that Doxie was psychologically healed. Doxie returned to the suburbs and reenters the poodle's place where he'll again resume his love urges. To his distraught, as the poodle came out of her doghouse, he saw some puppies also come out along with a bulldog whom she gave the pups birth with. The long-bodied dog understood everything and walks away. Doxie was most disgusted and therefore abandons his persuit for love. He returns to his yard, going back to his usual lifestyle. Once more Oswald comes to him, offering a bowl full of bones. As he nibbles on a bone, Doxie feels he's better off with his owner. Doxie Doxie is Oswald's second dog, the first being Elmer the Great Dane. The dachshund first made the screen in The Wily Weasel (1937). His swan song was in Soup to Mutts (1939). Though retired from animated cartoons that year, Doxie appeared in the cover of an Oswald the Rabbit comic book. (see here) References See also * List of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts External links * Category:Episodes Category:Oswald Cartoons Category:1937 films Category:Walter Lantz Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Oswald cartoons Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Walter Lantz Category:Cartoons written by Victor McLeod Category:Cartoons written by Win Smith Category:Cartoons with music by George Lessner Category:Cartoons with music by Nathaniel Shilkret